


Kicking Destiny's Ass

by Unmentioned



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hatred, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Relationship(s), Serious Injuries, Sexism, Soldiers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unmentioned/pseuds/Unmentioned
Summary: Haven't seen her in almost thirty years now, Sam is quite shocked to see his former best friend again in a ruin in Madagascar. Especially under these circumstances: She's now working for Shoreline, the private army that's after him. What do you think will happen?





	1. Old Friends and New Enemies

Nathan, Sam and Sullivan were gladly taking a breather right after they had beaten another mob of Shoreliners. They were just about to calm down again as they heard another pair of voices coming their way which caused the three men to get alarmed again. Right when they got ready to attack again, a woman entered the ruin, followed by a heavily armed man. The both of them were so focused on the topic they were discussing about that neither of them noticed the presence of our lovely treasure-hunters.  
“I don’t care, what that means! We’re doing this my way!” - the woman said heatedly, causing her conversation partner to sigh.  
The men quickly exchanged confused looks. What was going on? They looked at the newcomers again. Sam studied the girl’s form. She looked a bit familiar and yet he didn’t think he had ever seen her before. He wanted to take a clearer look at her face but he couldn’t really see it, due to her facing one of the old collapsed walls.  
When she turned around, looking down, he finally got the chance to study her face. After examining it precisely for a few moments, he now was sure, he definitely had seen this face before. But where? With furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, he tried to remember where or why he had seen her before.  
While Sam was thinking, Sully and Nate noticed his gaze and once again they exchanged a glance. Nate followed his brother’s eyes and as he realized that Sam was staring at the female, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Really? Even in a situation like this, as soon as a girl shows up, he can’t keep his focus anymore? He sighed a little in annoyance.  
Meanwhile, Sam was still trying to find out, who she was and as she lifted her head slightly, his expression dropped.  
“Mia? Mia Rodriguez?” - the sound of his voice caused his companions to look at him and the girl’s head abruptly snapped in his direction, an expression on her face he could not really make out.  
This was the moment. Ice-blue met hazel-brownish. He knew he was right.  
Without saying a word, Mia started moving towards Sam with fast steps and before he knew what was happening, she managed to maneuver him laying on the floor. Laying there, with his stomach on the floor, his arms behind his back and his former friend sitting halfway on top of him, he tried to escape her hold but it seemed to be pointless. Her grip on his wrists only tightened. Still holding both of his wrists with one hand, she took her gun with the other and placed the barrel on his temples.  
What was she doing?! Was she mad at him? But why would she be mad? It all seemed to be so surreal to Sam.  
“Listen. I don’t know who you are or where the heck you know my name from. But I’m gonna tell you something. Listen carefully, cause I’m not going to repeat it: I DON’T have your fucking money!” - her voice sounded so sharp that he slightly jumped at the sound of it.  
But he understood the problem now: She didn’t recognize him.  
“E-Easy Mia… it’s me!” - he tried to make her realize who he was but it didn’t look like it was going to work. Her grip on him loosened so he could roll on his back and she could get a look on his face.  
“What are you talking about, I don’t even know y-” - Suddenly, her expression softened. She narrowed her eyes and took a closer look.  
“S-Sam? Sam Drake?” - All at once, her voice was so quiet and it sure sounded softer.  
He couldn’t prevent a small smirk. “The one and only.” - He looked her up and down as she still didn’t move and his smirk widened a little at his next words. “Miss me?”  
“Oh my- I’m so sorry…” - She blinked in disbelief, lowered her gun and slowly stood up. She offered her hand to help him get up as well, which he gladly accepted. As he stood, once again he was looking her up and down before he spoke.  
“Wow. You got pretty old.” - Mia crossed her arms over her chest. “Really Sam? Is that how you greet a lady these days?” - She replied mockingly and he smiled at her again.  
“So, what is great Sam Drake doing here?” - Sam laughed a little. - “Way too long story. And what are you doing here? I mean, this doesn’t really seem like your kind of location.” - “I’m working.” - He snorted at that. “Doesn’t really look like ‘working’.”  
All of a sudden, Sully spotted a sign on one of the uprolled sleeves of Mia’s blouse. He swallowed. It was Shoreline’s sign. Sully used his elbow to lightly push Nathan, trying to get his attention, still staring at the sign. Nat gave him a confused look, then followed his gaze and based on his facial reaction, Sully knew he noticed it too.  
Sam was about to continue the conversation with Mia, but as he opened his mouth to say something else, Sully cut him off. “Excuse me, uh… Mia, right?” - He took a step forward and she nodded at him. “If you allow the question, why do you have the logo of Shoreline on your clothes?” - He pointed at her right arm. Actually, he was well aware of what this had to mean, but he somehow hoped, that he was wrong. Mia looked at him in confusion, as she thought that his question was unnecessary. “Well, obviously, I’m working for those hooligans.” - Sam completely stiffened at her answer. He didn’t even see the sign until Victor mentioned it. How did he not see it? It wasn’t like small or anything. Now he was the one to swallow hard.  
Nathan was the first one to find his voice again. “Oh, y-you are?” - “Yeah, actually, that’s why I’m here. I have to find two little troublemakers and their ‘aged’ crony and take them down. And no, I didn’t get further instructions,” - She sighed. “Yes, I really love my jo-” - She stopped talking as she was interrupted by the sound of a trigger getting pulled, right behind her. Bewildered she turned around, only to see Chris aiming his gun in the direction of the older looking man. She frowned at him, wondering what he was doing, as she turned again to look at the other guys, still confused. She looked at the three of them and her coworker. She looked at the ground in front of her because she didn’t get what he was up to. Then she froze as it hit her. She looked up again to Sam and the two strangers. Sam had a very bad feeling about this. Next thing he knew, she was quickly aiming her gun at his little brother.


	2. Cold As Ice

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. Was she really pointing a gun at Nathan? Although he was paralyzed he reacted quickly to her actions and instantly stepped forward.   
“Hey, if you have to point your gun at someone, then you’re pointing it at me!” - He yelled at her, slight bitterness in his voice. - “Oh, as you wish my dear Samuel.” - Her voice was so full of sweetness - faked sweetness - and without even blinking she reached into a holster on her hip, pulled another gun, expertedly whirled it around in her hand and aimed it at Sam.   
There they stood, Chris still aiming at Sullivan and Mia at the brothers Drake. Sam backed away a little and started to speak in a calm tone. - “You really want to shoot me, Mia?” - “I’m awfully sorry Samuel, but that’s my job. And as you probably know, I always took my duties very seriously.” - Yeah, she said she was sorry but the way she spoke made it clear that she did not care at all. And she was right, Sam did know about her seriousness when it came down to her taking responsibility for something. But back when they were friends he never could have imagined that she would go this far. And… something bothered him about her tone. She suddenly sounded so cold. No amusement anymore, like there was only two minutes ago.   
Mia started to move towards the brothers. She carefully stepped behind them, her guns never leaving their aims. As she stood behind them she pushed both of them with the barrels of her guns forward, towards the door frame. Chris did the same with Sullivan.   
“Well then, let’s go outside.” - Her voice echoed through the room, causing Nathan to wonder what she was up to. He turned his head in her direction. “Are you… are you going to let us leave?” - He did not really believe it himself but he just had to make sure.   
Mia furrowed her brows and pushed her gun harder into his back. “Does it look like it? I just want to leave this place untouched because there could still be plenty of clues and I don’t want my team to miss any of them.” - He didn’t really know why but as she said the words ‘my team’ Sam had to clench his teeth. - “Now get out!” - She added quite annoyed.   
The men unwillingly did what they were told and slowly walked out of the ruin, followed by the two shoreliners. As Sam reached the door frame he stopped and tried talking to Mia once again. “Mia… you-” - She was swift in cutting him off. - “Don’t talk to me, Drake. Move.” - He bit his cheek and started to walk again.   
When finally outside, Mia steps in front of the boys again. “Well, I think your little adventure is over now.” - The corners of her lips turn upwards and she lowers her head a little to look them under her brows. - “Sweet dreams…” - She said softly and right when she was about to pull the triggers she got distracted as she heard someone clapping behind her. She knew exactly who it was.   
“Well done Mia!” - She heard Rafe say and turned her head to look at him, but never took her guns down as she did so. Rafe looked amused. - “I knew I could count on you. You found them!” - While he said that he moved closer to Mia and with his next words he put an arm around her shoulder and turned to look at his enemies, grinning. - “Isn’t she great?,” - He referred to the girl standing next to him. “One of Nadine’s best employees!” - The sight of Rafe laying an arm around her caused Sam instinctively to cramp a little. As he realized what he was doing he shook his head and relaxed again. Well, as much as you can relax when someone’s about to shoot you. But he couldn’t stop himself from watching her reaction to Rafe’s action. She rolled her eyes at him… but Sam believed he could see her smile. Even if it was barely visible. But he was pretty sure she did smile… or was he imagining things?   
Sam was torn from his thoughts when somebody said something.   
“So Mia,” - Rafe spoke while stepping away from her to leave her the space she needs for what follows next. “Do us all a favor and do it. Finish what you started.”   
Mia turned her attention to the boys again, straightening her aim, looking extremely concentrated. She was right about to shoot again… As everyone got distracted again when the next horde of shoreliners, including Nadine, arrived noisily. Annoyed over the renewed interruption, she turned around again, fully this time, not noticing that she lowered her guns while she did.   
“Are you guys kidding me?!” - She yelled at her coworkers. In the meantime, the guys do not miss their chance. They acted fast, Nathan pushing Mia forcefully aside and Sullivan did the same with Chris. Together with Sam, they started running as fast as they could. Where was the damn jeep? They didn’t have enough time to think about this and just tried to get out of Shoreline’s sight.   
Mia was just as quick in her reaction as they were. As she realized what was happening, she shot but unfortunately, she didn’t hit her targets. Some of her mates shot as well and tried to run after them. Rafe wanted to move after them too, visibly upset, but he was stopped as Mia layed a hand on his shoulder and forced him a few steps back. - “They’re mine.” - She said in a deep and dangerously sounding voice, looking in the direction where they disappeared to, before passing him and running in the same direction. She looked furious. Rafe’s upset expression turned into a pleased one and he let her do what she had to do. 

After a good fifteen minutes of running away, the boys took a break to breathe behind a tall boulder. - “I think,” - Sullivan panted, “I think we shook them off.” - They looked around again and as they saw that nobody’s there except for them they all let out a relieved sigh. But their relief shouldn’t last long because right after that, someone jumped off the boulder and stood up straight in front of them. This someone was no one else than Mia.   
“Gotcha!” - She gasped angered. Clearly, she was breathless too. Before someone could say something she pulled one of her guns again. Not knowing who of these gentlemen to shoot first, she hurriedly moved her gun between them, one by one, to keep them from trying anything.   
She pricked up her ears when she heard the other employees of Shoreline where about to arrive. It’s only a matter of seconds until they reach them. Turning her concentration to the guys again, she finally decided on who would be her first victim: Sam.   
The soldiers were coming closer. She completely focused on the man, who once was her best friend. She looked him dead in the eyes. The look she gave him was almost terrifying. Her eyes snapped in the direction where she heard the others coming from. Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, she straightened her gun for the last time. And then she finally shot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Yay. I know, it's pretty short, but I hope you still like it <3


	3. Do you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say. Please enjoy. <3

Sam closed his eyes. She really was doing it. She was going to shoot him. She was serious about this, he saw it in her eyes. He mentally prepared himself for the pain, which was soon going to hit him. And then there it was. He heard a shot. But strangely, he didn’t feel any pain. He didn’t feel anything at all.

After a few more seconds he slowly opened his eyes to look down on him. As he realized he hasn’t been hit, he looked up to Mia. ‘Maybe she just missed?’ His eyes found her frame and as he saw her he was even more confused. Watching her pained face in shock and seeing that she bit her own hand to keep herself from making any noise, he found out she was the one who got hit by a bullet.

His head snapped to his right side, checking his brother and Sullivan, who looked just as perplexed as he did. Neither of them held a gun. So it wasn’t one of them. He examined her to get to know where she’s been hit, saw a little smoke coming out of one of her boots and on a closer look he saw a little hole in it. Before he could answer himself why the heck she got shot in the foot he spotted the gun lying next to her feet. She must have dropped it due to the pain. Now he spotted the smoke coming out of the barrel. Wait, did she-

„Did she shoot herself?!“ – The words just burst out of his mouth and he looked over at his brother again who nodded his head as a reply.

‘What? Why did she do that?! Was it an accident? No, can’t be… She didn’t seem like she was clumsy in these things, she already proved herself. Then why did she do it?’

He couldn’t think any further because as he saw that she was about to fall, out of instinct, he rushed over to her and caught her. When she felt his arms around her, her closed eyes shot open and she stared into his. Recognizing what he did and that he was still holding her tight, he thought that she was going to forcefully push him away. But she didn’t… She just bored her own eyes into his, no expression on her face, at least none he could see. Her gazing at him felt like an eternity. Just when he heard someone, who sure has to be Shoreline, coming closer, she finally spoke.

„Get outta here.“ – She simply whispered and at the very moment he saw a few soldiers appearing, she suddenly put all her strength together to punch him as hard in the stomach as she could, causing herself to fall on the ground and him to groan and writhe in pain while sinking on his knees. Damn, that girl was way stronger than she looked!

„Mia what happened?!“ – Chris shouted as soon as he saw her on the ground.

„What do you think what happened?! One of those morons shot me!“ – She yelled back, gesturing to the men behind her. Nate and Sully reacted to her words and the now, even more, angered look of the soldier by grabbing Sam and running away again. Some of the men that just arrived tried to shoot them while they did so but again they didn’t hit anyone. Chris hurried to Mia and took her hands to help her get up and supported her standing as he saw that she was struggling with her feet.

„So they really… shot YOU?“ – One of her other coworkers asked in disbelieve.

„No genius, I shot myself because I thought it was fun.“ – She sarcastically hissed back. – „‘Course it was one of them!“ – She added yelling. He threw his hands defensively in the air.

The other soldiers started to discuss what they should do now and Chris took this opportunity to ask Mia how this could happen exactly.

„Yeah think so too.“ – She replied absently and he noticed she was staring in the direction where the strangers disappeared into.

„Hello?“ – He asked a bit louder waving his hand in front of her face on which she jumped a little.

„What? Oh, I’m sorry, I got a little distracted.“ – She admitted and after she asked if they could go now they started to make their way back.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sam climbed up the rusty pipe, then swung on the balcony. He straightened up and looked briefly at the time. 12:26 am. I hope she’s still awake. He knocked on the pane. He heard the balcony door opening and there she was, a wide smile gracing her face. “_

_Sam!”- Mia immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly. 16-year-old Mia wrapped her arms around 18-year-old Sam’s neck._

_“Hey.” – He smiled back at her. She soon moved away from him. “Have you-” – She asked excitedly but immediately was interrupted by Sam. He took something out of his jacket pocket. “Of course I have.” - He laughed lightly and handed her the small box._

_I_ _t’s been almost three months now since he started doing this. He increasingly visited the girl, climbed on her balcony at night and of course, he always had a little (maybe stolen) souvenir for her and although she repeatedly said he didn’t have to do this, she was always happy about his little gifts. He was almost visiting her on a daily basis now. She knew that he was a thief. But surprisingly it didn’t really bother her._

_One must know, Mia was the exact opposite of a daredevil… or even an “outgoing devil”._

_Her glasses were big enough to cover more than half of her face, the blouse as far buttoned up as possible and her hair always tied up into a strict ponytail. It only would have disturbed her when she studied._

_This girl radiated more innocence than a huge field of flowers._

_And intelligence. She radiated intelligence. Above-average intelligence. She would have been able to invent a weapon of mass destruction to destroy the entire population of the planet if she wanted to. At least, Sam always believed that._

_He watched her while she unpacked his gift and smiled again. Whenever he visited her, she was as happy as a little puppy, whose owner just came home._

_“So… ”- He didn’t even want to give her the chance to thank him. “I’ve heard you’re planning to go out tonight.” - He grinned at her._

_“What are you talking about?” – She asked confused._

_“You, my dear, will take a small tour through town with me tonight.”_

_“Sam, it is half past twelve. In the morning…”_

_“And that’s why you’ll sneak out.” His grin grew wider. It seemed like her ice blue eyes suddenly went five times bigger._

_“Sam… I… I can't-”_

_“Oh yes, you can and you will honey.”_

_“ But I-”_

_“So you think it’s fair, that I climb up here almost every night, risking my neck and you’re not doing anything in return for me, not even a single night?”_

_He looked at her with the biggest puppy eyes, she had ever seen. Jerk. He knew perfectly well that she felt guilty because he risked to get caught every day, just for her and he was now using this against her. She sighed._

_“Alright…” - She said quietly. Sam grinned even more and already started to climb down the balcony. “_

_Great! See you down then!” She rolled her eyes and went back inside, closing the balcony door._

 

_Sam was waiting for Mia to come outside on the other side of the street for five minutes already. Just as he wanted to complain about what took her so long, because she simply had to go downstairs and walk through the door, he saw her coming from behind the house. She must have used the back door. He watched her, smiling. He shouldn’t be this happy to have his best friend doing something forbidden for him. She looked so damn nervous. She looked more nervous than before her last exam, for which she had studied all night long, even in his presence. She hurried across the road to Sam. With every meter, she looked less nervous, but much more excited. She jumped into his arms and he caught her, spinning her around._

_“Oh my God, Sam!” - She backed away again and was now excitedly bouncing up and down. - “I can’t believe it! I did it! I snuck out! Oh my God, I’m so excited!” He could not help but smile. She looked so cute while enjoying this. She ran the road up and down and then back to Sam. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped and grabbed him by the arms._

_“Sam. Let’s go steal something. Down this road, there’s a “24/7 shop. Let’s go there.” - He laughed._

_"You really want to go to steal something in a 24/7 shop?” ”_

_“Yeah, you’re right. Too many witnesses.”_

_“Yes, THAT’s the problem!” – He responded sarcastically, laughing harder._

_“I just feel so alive!“ - She spread her arms and whirled around. "I feel like we could do everything tonight!”_

_“Woah okay, slow down sweetheart!” – He chuckled, trying to get her to stop before she hurt herself or something like that. “C’mon, let’s go for a little walk in the park.” – He suggested, nodding his head in its direction._

_She turned, looking this way while furrowing her brows._

_“Could always hold your hand, if you get scared.” – He said grinning._

_“Funny.” – She rolled her eyes at him but even though it was so dark outside he just knew that she was blushing. He knew her too well for believing that she wasn’t._

_“What if wasn’t joking?” – He teased._

_“Sam, I’m not going to hold your hand and if you don’t stop such comments, I’m going to abandon you in the park.”_

_“You’ll get way too scared for leaving my side, out there in the dark.” – He chuckled again._

_She didn’t respond. They both knew he was right._

_“C’mon now, let’s go.” – He said softly and she still hesitated a few seconds, but after seeing him smile warmly, she slowly started moving and they finally went for their walk before he took her back home safely._


	4. The Power of Time

“Alright, we’re almost done.” - Mia heard Chris say as her eyes were closed, trying to calm herself down, while he neared finishing stitching her skin up.   
Taking care of her wound was the first thing he wanted to do after they arrived in their camp. He even intended to skip the part where they had to report to Rafe what had happened, and he almost did, but Mia could convince him of the contrary just in time, knowing that keeping it a secret or even just waiting a little longer would only raise his anger.   
Of course, Rafe wasn’t pleased at all, hearing about the previous events which occurred in his absence and he showed his disappointment by yelling a bit at them, mostly at Mia.   
But he soon stopped as he saw her slightly bent posture and realized that she was hurt and he gave permission to them to hurry up and take care of it.   
Chris didn’t need to be told so twice, he grabbed her arm and dragged her along to take her somewhere quiet to treat her injury in silence and without being disturbed. He forced her to sit on one of the boxes with their equipment, grabbed a first aid kit and rushed back to her.   
After he carefully removed the bullet and cleaned the wound, he started to stitch it. Ignoring her tense features, he was not put out of countenance. He knew she was biting her cheek to keep herself from whimpering. She always tried to hide her pain, thinking it was making her weak. And she hated to show any kind of weakness.   
Mia has never had it easy and fate always treated her pretty unkindly. Being the only woman in an army like Shoreline, except for their boss Nadine, she used to be an easy prey for sexist remarks coming from her male coworkers. Obviously, she wouldn’t have got such harsh treatment, if Nadine had been around, but back when Mia started working here, Shoreline has still been led by Nadine’s father and not by herself yet.   
Of course, when Mr. Ross was around, the other soldiers scaled their impolite behavior towards Mia back as well, but they didn’t take it too seriously to keep it from him because they knew, if they would just tell him, it was only a little innocent teasing, he most probably would believe them. Knowing that, and additionally the fact that she was way too shy to tell him otherwise, they didn’t really have a reason to stop their mocking.   
Chris looked at Mia’s face as he continued his handles and saw that she was now staring into another direction to avoid the look on her injured foot. And probably the matter of fact that she was injured at all, too. As soon as he finished his work, she will definitely jump up to her feet, try to go back out there and take up her work again as if nothing happened.   
He sighed. It was always the same with her.   
He could exactly remember the day she came here and officially started to work for Shoreline. He came to this organization shortly before her and so he was new to all of this himself and understood her unease, which was written all over her face, pretty well. Back then, she was a broken little thing. She looked so very insecure and uncomfortable all the time. And he could immediately sense how hurt she must have been, even though she was still so young. She was only 19 years old when Mr. Ross brought her and introduced her as their new coworker.   
Chris wanted to talk to her right away but he kept his distance because he was sure she wouldn’t want to talk about her problems with a complete stranger, especially in a place like this, and would kindly send him away as fast as he approached her.   
With her calm and excessively shy nature and the continuous ridicule on the part of her male coworkers, she surely had a hard time while becoming a soldier. Due to her always being put down pushed around by everyone, she had to earn her respect in this crew. And it was clearly by no means an easy path she had to struggle with.   
One day, a few weeks after her start, the others exorbitantly exaggerated, even for their standards, and it ended with Mia locking herself up in a bathroom and trying to hold back her tears. Not expecting someone else to be there, she jumped a bit when she heard somebody coming out of the cabin. It was Chris.   
His eyes widened in surprise. Seeing her there, sitting on the floor and staring at him with red eyes and a flushed face, he overcome himself and sat next to her, asking her what happened.   
As she saw him coming closer, her eyes widened and her whole body tensed up, but it eased up when she realized he only tried to talk to her. Just as he thought, she was pretty rejecting and reserved at first, but not in a rude way. She was just shy. But he knew, if he was patient with her, she would slowly loosen up.  
And he was right. Later that day, she told him what he wanted to know. Afterward, they talked about it in great detail and he tried to comfort her as much as he could. That was the beginning of their long-lasting friendship.  
When he thought about it now, he couldn’t believe that she once was such an easy target for the mockery coming from the guys. Today she only needed to glare at them and they were about to run for their lives, screaming like little kids. Except for that, she got along with most of them now.   
“Chris? Are you still present?” – Mia dragged him out of his thoughts. “You’re just sitting there and staring into the distance, while this pin is still stuck in my skin,” she wiggled her toes to draw his attention to her foot again. “Would you be so kind and remove it already? I don’t have time to play around and disguise as a cactus, thank you very much.”   
Chris snorted and pulled the pin out. And just like he predicted, as soon as she put her sock and boot back on, she jumped up and stood on her feet already. He couldn’t even look as fast as she did so. She rushed over to her own equipment and it looked like she was preparing herself to go straight back to work again.   
The male soldier stood up himself and eyed her suspiciously. A thought just popped up in his mind.   
“What did you say again? Which one shot you?” – He asked her and her head snapped up while her hands stopped their movements.  
“Huh?” – Mia asked back flustered and looked over her shoulder, but not enough to allow her to look at him.  
“You said one of them shot you. Which one was it exactly?”   
“Uh, dunno. Could’ve been the oldie, I’m not sure.” – She told him and he knitted his brows and crossed his arms.  
“You don’t know… who shot you? Really?” – He asked with disbelief in his voice.  
“Yes, really,” she turned around, still avoiding his gaze, “I have no idea, I was turned around ‘cause I heard you guys coming and, well, they used that opportunity.” – She answered a bit too defensively.   
“So you say you were turned into another direction… then how exactly could they hit your foot on this spot?”   
Chris did not let go and Mia knew way to well why, but she continued with her excusing game.  
“It was only my upper body which was turned away from them.” – Now she was the one crossing her arms.   
He pursued his gazing at her for a few seconds and then he finally sighed. She would not stop this until he did anyway.   
“Could we stop this conversation now? I have work to do, we both have.” – She complained and he frowned.  
“You don’t really think Rafe is going to let you work in your current state, do you?”  
“Why not? It’s just a little scratch!” – She tried to convince him but he could not believe his ears.  
“It’s just a,” he snorted, “Mia you got shot!”  
“So?” – She didn’t let him discourage her and turned to her stuff again.   
“Remember the last time you got shot? In your shoulder? He didn’t let you work back then and he won’t do so now.”   
“That was something completely different!,” she furiously turned back to him again, “And besides, I told him many, many times, how stupid he was for making me stay behind while we had such an important mission.”  
“Yes, you did, and you two ended up fighting about it for almost half an hour. And for what? What was the end of the song?” – He asked rhetorically and she looked away, clenching her jaw.  
“We did leave you behind. So you could rest and recover.” – His tone was so calm it made it hard for her to stay mad at him.  
“Well, I don’t need any rest now.” – She told him a little calmer now.  
“Right, just like you didn’t need it the last time,” he said and sighed once again, “Just take it a bit slow, okay? Only a few hours at least.”  
He looked her in the eyes and met a stern look, soon followed by a small groan.   
“Alright, fine.”  
She earned a small smile as a response and then he left, thinking she wanted to be alone now. And again he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter of my story and tbh I don't if I should be satisfied with it or not. Anyways, I'd be very happy to know what you think of it, of the idea, of the way it's written, just everything. Next chapter will be there soon. I really hope you will enjoy it :)


End file.
